


Main dans la main

by malurette



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Amputation, Brothers, Fix-It, Gen, One Shot
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8050768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: S'ils s'étaient montrés un peu plus réactifs au milieu de ce dernier combat, tout aurait pu finir différemment, qui sait ?





	Main dans la main

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Combien de péchés](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788141) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Différents bruits de pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096455) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 
  * Inspired by [Il était une fois trois enfants blonds...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/376143) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Main dans la main  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** FullMetal Alchemist, 1er anime  
>  **Personnages :** Edward et Alphonse Elric, Dante, Wrath, Winry Rockbell  
>  **Genre :** un peu d’action et beaucoup de drama  
>  **Gradation :** PG~ / K++  
>  **Légalité :** propriété d’Arakawa Hiromu, Square Enix, studio Bones ; je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** j’ai regardé trois fois cette série et je n’ai jamais, jamais compris pourquoi Al était forcé de rester passif à ce moment là  
>  **Continuité/Spoil éventuel :** 1ère série, épisode 51/what-if  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 2200+

_Ne reste pas planté là_ , hurle la voix intérieure d’Alphonse.  
_Comme un objet décoratif, comme une victime innocente mais consentante…_  
Il n’a pas à se laisser faire pendant que son frère se bat désespérément pour le sauver.  
L’alchimie leur est interdite s’ils ne veulent pas que la réaction s’emballe, et voir la Pierre se volatiliser, Al avec. C’est pour ça qu’Ed ne peut utiliser que ses poings pour combattre Envy et qu’Al n’ose plus bouger.  
Mais enfin, entre Gluttony et la Pierre il lui reste son armure. Et il n’est même pas entravé. La seule chose qui l’immobilise c’est la peur.  
_Défends-toi !_ s’admoneste-t-il. 

Mentalement, il repasse tous les joints de son armure. Depuis bientôt quatre ans qu’il l’habite, il la connaît, il sait comment elle bouge et quelle puissance elle peut soutenir.  
Rien ne peut arrêter la masse de faim dévorante sans retenue qu’est devenu Gluttony : c’est le principe de son péché, son essence même à laquelle Dante l’a rendue.  
Mais à défaut de le vaincre Al peut au moins la repousser. Il cogne Gluttony de toutes ses forces, assez pour l’éloigner et se permettre de se relever. Il lui faut être assez rapide pour le frapper encore et retirer sa main avant de se faire attraper entre ses mâchoires. Sous le choc, Gluttony titube en arrière ; le temps qu’il se reprenne et lui fonce dessus, c’est juste ce dont Al a besoin pour aller prêter main forte à son frère.  
Dante hurle mais elle non plus ne peut rien faire si elle ne veut pas mettre en péril sa précieuse Pierre. Elle ne sait pas se battre à mains nues et d’ailleurs, elle a toujours les mains prises par le bébé de Rose. 

Al plonge et tacle Envy alors que Gluttony lui saute dessus à son tour. Pile et croix des adversaires, la manœuvre lui permet de jeter Envy et Gluttony l’un sur l’autre.  
Dante aura beau crier pour tenter de les arrêter, aucun combattant de l’entend. Elle pourrait menacer de tuer le bébé si Ed et Al ne se rendent pas, que ça ne changerait rien. Aussi… elle agit directement, active un cercle et le jette au-dessus de la mêlée.  
Les mâchoires de Gluttony se referment sur Al, Ed qui tentait de le protéger, Envy qui s’accrochait à lui pour l’en empêcher. La Pierre entre en résonance. Un grand hurlement fait soudain place à un silence profond.

Ils se retrouvent dans la Porte tous ensemble. 

Gluttony, soudain terrifié, cesse d’attaquer et se ramasse en boule. Il ne se défend même pas contre les tentacules des petits êtres issus de la Porte qui l’appellent.  
Envy cache sa propre peur sous la colère et réclame des explications. Quand Ed lui dit ce qu’il voulait entendre, que Hohenheim l’a franchie, il choisit de l’ouvrir et plonger à sa poursuite. Voilà qui scelle son destin et celui de Gluttony à la fois.  
Une fois la Porte activée un échange doit se faire. Alors que les homoncules disparaissent dans la lumière, une forme en émerge :  
Le corps d’Al, attiré par son âme. Toujours prisonnier des tentacules mais juste à portée de main…

Il leur est impossible de repartir ainsi. La Porte ne va le leur rendre tout simplement, pourtant. C’est ce qu’ils voulaient pourtant. Ils touchent au but. Ils se sont défaits de presque tous leurs ennemis, il n’y a que Dante qui les attend encore de l’autre côté, mais ils pourront la combattre désormais… S’ils vont dans ce sens.  
Ils peuvent utiliser la Pierre pour retourner dans leur monde avec le corps d’Al restauré et empêcher Dante de créer des nouveaux homoncules et une nouvelle Pierre, ou ne pas la toucher et franchir la Porte dans ce sens pour débarquer dans un monde différent en laissant l’ancien avec tous ses problèmes derrière eux. L’idée de laisser le corps sans y toucher et de revenir en arrière tels qu’ils sont est impossible à considérer.  
Ils s’étaient juré, ayant appris comment la Pierre était faite, de ne pas l’utiliser pour leurs fins égoïstes. Mais ce choix a été fait pour eux. Il n’est plus temps désormais de se demander s’il est juste ou non d’utiliser les âmes de la Pierre. Les morts sont morts et rien ne les ramènera. Eux sont encore vivants et ont une chance de le rester. Rien ne pourra jamais compenser le sacrifice involontaire des victimes qui la composent, mais ils pourront au moins… essayer…

« C’était ma faute à l’origine, s’excuse encore Ed. C’est moi qui t’ai entraîné là-dedans.  
\- J’étais d’accord, proteste Al. J’aurais pu refuser, même t’arrêter, et je n’ai fait ni l’un ni l’autre.  
\- Ça n’est pas juste que tu aies perdu ton corps entier et moi juste une jambe.  
\- Je me suis plus investi que toi.  
\- Je ne regretterai jamais d’avoir donné mon bras pour sauver ton âme. Si cette foutue Porte acceptait l’autre contre ton corps, je le donnerai volontiers.  
\- Je le sais, mais l’Équivalence ne fonctionne pas ainsi.  
\- Tant pis. »

L’armure d’Al embrasse délicatement son corps d’enfant émacié. La lumière dans la Porte change. Ed s’accroche aux deux, craignant que la Porte leur joue des tours et ne lui rend pas la bonne version d’Al : Un grand gantelet de cuir familier dans une main, une petite main tiède devenue comme étranger dans l’autre.  
Leur résolution prise, ils franchisent la Porte main dans la main, du même pas. Ils reviendront dans leur monde, malgré les petits êtres jaloux qui s’accrochent à eux, qui essaient de s’emparer encore de plus que ce que la Pierre leur a donné. 

Ils se retrouvent dans la salle de bal, toujours main dans la main, sur leurs deux jambes chacun… mais qui les lâchent bien vite. L’armure désincarnée roule à terre et ils l’y rejoignent.  
La douleur éclipse toute sensation de triomphe. Dante est toujours là, furieuse d’avoir perdu sa Pierre et prête à les tuer là par pure vengeance. Rose, agenouillée non loin et serrant son fils dans ses bras, les regarde, figée d’horreur.  
Tentant de se relever pour lui faire face, leurs mains se lâchant enfin, ils réalisent la raison à leur douleur et à ce qui terrifie Rose :  
Ils ont perdu chacun leur autre bras. 

Dante au contraire est toujours d’attaque, et même plus que jamais. Elle n’a aucune mal à former un cercle complet, elle. Eux, mutilés comme ils sont, ne s’avouent pourtant pas vaincus. D’instinct, ils pressent leurs épaules sanglantes. Après tout ce qu’ils ont traversé ensemble, ils sont un seul être. Ils créent un cercle de leurs bras qui se rejoignent.  
Les transmutations se heurtent mais à la fin, l’espoir est plus fort que la haine. 

Dante se retrouve écartelée, hors d’état de leur nuire immédiatement.  
Malgré tout ce qu’elle leur a fait subir, à eux, aux homoncules qu’elle a traités comme jouets, aux humains qu’elle a traités comme des bêtes, ils ne font que la piéger. Ils seraient capables de la tuer, pourtant.  
Si on la laisse ainsi, ils le savent, elle essaiera encore de leur nuire. Mais elle n’aura plus le temps de se faire créer une nouvelle Pierre philosophale, son corps finira de pourrir très rapidement. Elle est déjà en train de mourir, et dans de méchantes souffrances. Même face à la haine dont elle est capable et en devinant ses désirs de vengeance stérile, c’est assez pour qu’ils aient pitié d’elle.  
N’est-ce d’ailleurs pas terriblement cruel de la laisser agoniser ainsi…

*

Des profondeurs sous la cité émergent une jeune femme en robe déchirée, un bébé dans les bras, et trois enfants mutilés et sanglants qui se traînent en s’accrochant les uns aux autres.  
Les frères Elric ont eu pitié de Wrath ; même Edward le considère comme une simple victime, plus un ennemi.

À l’hôpital où l’on soigne leurs blessures, Ed essaie d’abord de taire leur identité, craignant d’être encore sur la liste noire de l’armée. La nouvelle de la mort du Généralissime se répand vite et personne ne sait encore trop si Mustang est un héros qui a tenté de le sauver et n’a pu ramener que son fils, ou un traître qui a assassiné leur chef à tous. De même, faire appeler à Riesenburg quand Central a son lot de mécaniciens, et qu’en prime des enfants perdus ne devraient pas avoir les moyens de se payer des automails, ni d’ailleurs beaucoup de connaissance sur le sujet. Ça n’est pas ce qu’il y a de plus urgent, de toute façon. 

Le temps qu’on les déclare tous hors de danger et qu’on insiste pour contacter leurs gardiens légaux, la situation politique s’est suffisamment aplanie. Il peut enfin faire connaître son petit frère – oui, c’est donc à ça que ressemble Alphonse Elric, frère de l’Alchimiste d’Acier sous l’armure iconique qu’il portait. Encore plus susceptible que son aîné sur sa taille ; il l’actionnait de l’intérieur par alchimie, prétendent-ils. Le troisième garçon ? ils ne savent pas trop ; leurs voyages d’études concernant l’alchimie les a menés à affronter une secte dont le chef s’imaginait obtenir la jeunesse éternelle en greffant à son corps les membres et les organes de jeunes enfants, ils ont pu s’échapper mais l’endroit s’est effondra sur lui-même, tous les autres membres sont morts, ils n’ont pu sauver que cette victime-ci…  
Et non, il ne sait pas de qui il s’agit, coupe-t-il. Et avant qu’on ne les questionne davantage, il réclame que l’on contacte sa mécanicienne, qu’on la fasse revenir à Central, précisez-lui bien « les vacances sont finies », elle comprendra. Une pensée pour miss Scieszka qui se terre toujours là-bas et qu’il faut prévenir que tout s’est arrangé. Ah, et maintenant qu’il y pense, contacter également Izumi Curtis à Dublith ; ils ont grandement besoin de la présence de leur maître en ce moment. À elle et Wrath de voir quelle direction ils voudront prendre ensuite.

*

Winry, malheureusement, ne peut pas les équiper comme ça en urgence. Elle a toujours en réserve de quoi changer le bras d’Ed… mais ça ne conviendra plus désormais. Elle ne connaît pas non plus de mécanicien sur place qui pourrait lui prêter ou lui louer son atelier. Non, déplore-t-elle : il faudra les rapatrier à Riesenburg, pour ça. Avec un mouvement d’humeur, elle accuse même Ed de ce voyage inutile : Si tu m’avais exposé directement l’étendue des dégâts on aurait pu s’épargner ça et gagner du temps ! mais non, il faut que monsieur reste cryptique au téléphone…  
Ça veut dire aussi que non, mais si elle le voulait elle ne peut rien improviser comme ça pour l’enfant inconnu. Et malheureusement, tant que son identité ne sera pas connue, elle ne peut pas l’embarquer comme ça même pour la très bonne raison de le soigner. Les autorités ne laisseront pas faire. Elle ne peut que recommander Dominic à Rush Valley, c’est un des meilleurs, s’ils viennent de sa part il sera aux petits soins pour eux, et c’est près de Dublith si Izumi obtient la garde de l’enfant et l’y emmène.

Laissée seule avec ses frères, Winry soupire ;  
« Quelle affaire, ça t’a encore coûté un bras… »  
Sa voix craque : elle n’est pas du genre à réussir à plaisanter pour cacher sa peine et sa colère. Tout ce qu’Ed et Al ont refusé de formuler depuis leur retour miraculeux, Winry le souligne maintenant.  
« Avoir récupéré ton bras droit et ta jambe gauche et avoir réussi à perdre ton bras gauche en échange… mais pourquoi le bras d’Al en prime ?  
\- Les lois d’équivalence de la Porte ne sont pas toujours claires. » 

Peut-être parce qu’ils tenaient tellement, à ce moment-là, à ne faire plus qu’un, à devenir identiques l’un à l’autre. Ils ne retourneront jamais le demander.  
Et Al trouve qu’un seul bras en moins face à tout son corps manquant, c’est quelque chose avec quoi il peut vivre. Pour l’instant il ne tient pas spécialement à utiliser une prothèse. Il rassure tout de suite Winry : il est convaincu que les automails sont formidables, oui, mais après toutes ces années prisonnier de cette armure, il veut d’abord réapprivoiser ce corps de chair oublié, tant pis s’il est incomplet !  
Il semble d’ailleurs toujours âgé de dix ans : le corps prisonnier de la Porte est resté comme suspendu et n’a pas grandi tout ce temps. Il se sent si petit, diminué, mais malgré tout tellement mieux !  
Ça ne sera pas évident du tout puisqu’il était droitier, mais il fera avec. Peut-être plus tard, promet-il, il y réfléchira. Quand sa croissance aura repris et qu’il se sentira plus à l’aise dans sa tête et dans son corps. Ou si vraiment il n’arrive à rien avec sa main gauche, mais enfin, c’est sa propre main : il est convaincu qu’il s’en sortira. Il peut continuer à faire de l’alchimie et à aider le monde avec une seule main.

Pour Ed c’est tout choisi : une nouvelle rééducation l’attend. Il sait déjà qu’apprendre à tout refaire de l’autre côté sera fastidieux, mais chair ou métal il tient à avoir deux bras. Après tout, même si toutes ces années le désir de retrouver un corps de chair uniquement l’a animé, il s’est habitué à vivre avec ses prothèses. Elles font partie de lui désormais. Enfin, elles faisaient. Et il sait qu’avec Winry, mamie Pinako, et bien sûr Alphonse, toute sa famille pour le soutenir, la nouvelle fera très bientôt partie de lui aussi.


End file.
